


Goodbye, Sweet Boy

by queeniethelegilimens



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniethelegilimens/pseuds/queeniethelegilimens
Summary: In order to keep her baby boy safe, Queenie must let go of him.





	Goodbye, Sweet Boy

Thunder sounded around Queenie, and rain fell upon her as she made her way along the streets of Manhattan, toward the brownstone she had once lived in with her older sister. After being away for many months, it was no longer the familiar, welcoming place it once had been; in fact, it was just another, lifeless building to her now.

She glanced down at the bundle in her arms—her newborn son, still without a name.

Her heart broke as she got closer to her destination. Every step she took was a step closer to losing her child. Her plan was to leave him with the only person she could trust, and that was her sister Tina, though Mrs. Esposito would most likely be the first person to find him. 

That was why she placed a note within the blankets he was wrapped in, telling whoever found him that he was to be placed in Tina Goldstein’s care.

She was also aware of the fact that he would likely be placed with a foster family and later adopted, though she just needed to hold onto hope that he would eventually be adopted by Tina, as unlikely as that was.

The brownstone was slowly, but surely, coming into view.

Queenie held her child close to her, holding him tightly and not wanting to let go. He was a piece of her and the love of her life—Jacob Kowalski, the wonderful No-Maj. A piece that she was not ready to let go of.

The rain easily hid the fresh, hot tears that were traveling down her cheeks as she got closer to the building.

“I’m so sorry, sweet boy,” she whispered, longing to keep him with her.

She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her. Not a single person was in sight, and it seemed as if the streets were deserted. She didn’t hear anyone’s thoughts either, which was slightly odd, but she was so focused on the presence of her baby’s mind.

“I just hope you never forget that I love you.”

The door that was once a welcome sight at the end of a long day of work was now an unwelcome sight. It marked the end of the time she had with her son. At least until he was old enough to go in search of her if he wished.

She was tempted to stop her journey toward that door, but knew she was making the best choice by giving her son up. She had defected from the Cause, and was in grave danger. Gellert Grindelwald could easily have her, and the child, killed. But if she didn’t have her son with her, it would just be her that was killed.

That was why she went up the stairs that led to the entrance of the brownstone.

“Oh, sweet boy,” she breathed, “this is where I leave you...I’m hoping your aunt Tina will be the one to take care of you. Even if that isn’t the case, I’m sure you’re gonna have a wonderful life. Happy, and safe from harm…” She knelt down, setting her baby on the concrete of the porch, away from the pouring rain. “I love you…”

As she stood, she contemplated taking him back into her arms, but leaving him was the best option she had.

Knocking on the door sealed her fate.

Immediately after doing so, she pulled her coat tighter around herself, rushing off, taking a brief moment to look back once she was out of sight. 

As she had predicted, Mrs. Esposito was the one to answer the door and take the tiny boy inside. The baby was officially out of her possession.

With a sob, Queenie turned and walked in the direction that would lead her away from the brownstone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leaves kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
